The eddy current sensor in the prior art, specifically an integrated eddy current sensor, may be applied to monitoring a motion state of a maglev motor main shaft.
In the prior art, when monitoring a motion state of a maglev motor main shaft, an eddy current displacement sensor is mainly adopted for real-time detection. The precision and stability of the eddy current displacement sensor have a direct impact on the efficiency and reliability of the maglev motor.
The eddy current sensors applied to maglev motors in the current market prevalently have the following problems:
1. Probes mostly protrude outside a housing of the eddy current sensor; therefore, the housing of the eddy current sensor has little protection effect to the probe, which easily causes damage of the probe.
2. No compensation probe is provided on the eddy current sensor; the eddy current sensor is largely affected by environmental temperature and thus cannot be applied to places with a severe environment such as high temperature and high pressure.
3. A proximitor (control and processing circuits of the sensor) is mostly integrated into a housing of the eddy current sensor, which has a higher requirement on temperature stability and pressure stability of the control circuit components.